Blue Eyed Angel
by TinyCena
Summary: Events that happened to Shertricia Becking, and meeting her blue eyed angel, John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Eyed Angel**

Rated for Fiction MA! for adults only ! Only character I own is Shertricia Becking, she is a figment of my imagination. This story is all fictional not truth to any of it. Also John Cena from WWE is not owned by me either. I hope you enjoy the story!

CHAPTER 1

Shertricia Becking is a thirty-eight year old woman; she has lived a very unexciting life. She took care of her mother until she passed away. Just recently in her life she has begun to live a life on her own. She has always taken care of her family, before she took care of herself. When it turns out the family used that against her, she decided to stop taking care of family, time for her to take care of herself for a change. So she made a drastic decision one day to change her life, and not for her family sake. She moved out of her home of 12 years, into a much smaller and older home. She even changed her shift at work, just so she won't have to run into any of her family members, and then went to another location for her job.

She recently saved up as much money as she could and decided she wanted to take a vacation to Florida coast, she has been thinking about moving out of Georgia to Florida, so she mind as well check out the area to be sure if she really wants to go for good. Once she gets there it will be no turning back for her. Shertricia got excited as the time gained closer to her vacation! She so looked forward to it, and planned on having some fun for a change.

Shertricia packed up her little Pt Cruiser with her luggage, and CD collection, a camera, to take lots of pictures during her stay in the beautiful Florida resorts. She made sure she grabbed plenty of suntan lotion, don't want to get sunburned and be miserable. And she was off, using her GPS to get to her hotel, Shertricia was on her way to a week of fun in the sun! Jamming out to her favorite music, time was slipping by, she has made it into Florida in good time, just before it got real hot and sticky. Luckily the traffic wasn't too bad at all; it was going in a steady pace. She didn't even speed while driving, it was like relaxing ride for her for a change, usually going somewhere she doesn't know, makes her stress out, and worry about getting lost, but today, she felt free, and alive! Nothing could stop this happy girl for nothing til

"**POP**!" The car goes on a tumble of rolls, Shertricia is jerking in every direction, and luckily she is strapped in with her seatbelt well attached. Shertricia couldn't tell you how many times she flipped over and over, she was too busy being scared, and not sure if she was going to make it. Cars all around, stopped quickly as they saw the car in front of them start flipping over and over, several cars smacked into others trying to stop as well. When her car stops flipping, a man from his SUV came running up to her car. The car starts a blaze towards the back of her car, he becomes aware of the fire, and tries to free Shertricia from the car, he grabs onto the door, and starts pulling it opened, door is so damaged, it didn't budge. The man became determined to get the woman out of the car before it blows up. He put all his strength into his arms and prayed for help up above to be able to get this woman out of this car. The door begins to open, he jerks it apart, unbuckles her seat beat, and grabs onto the woman around her neck, and legs, quickly pulls her out of the car, and starts running away from the car. Within seconds later, "**BOOM**" the car blew up. The man running with the woman just barely got out of dodge of any of the flying debris from the car. He fell harsh to the ground from the explosion of the car; he landed over the woman covering her with his body, trying to protect her. When Shertricia opened her eyes, she looked up at a stranger with blue eyes looking back at her, asking her, "Are you ok?" he asked several times. She just looked at him, unable to speak; she was banged up pretty good from all the things she had in her car rambling around her as she flipped in the car. Her head was bleeding; the man put some pressure to it, and hopes it will stop bleeding. He kept asking her over and over if she was ok, she finally replied," I think so", than she passed out.

Waking up in a room with bright lights was killing her eyes. She reached up to cover her eyes from the light, the nurse came to her, "Ah, there ya are, how ya feeling young lady, can I get you anything?" The nurse stood there, looking her over, her throat was dry and lips were split and sore, "water" she said. Nurse went and grabbed a cup, and poured water into it, "Let's sit you up a bit, so you can drink it, ok?" Shertricia just looked at her, wishing she would just go away, she was hurting and didn't want to hear anyone speak to her. She suffered a concussion, and her head was killing her. She had bruises all over her upper body from being strapped into the car seat. Some of the straps left a mark on her ribs and chest area may be scars.

"What happened?' Shertricia asked the nurse once she got her throat wet. Nurse replied," Well honey, you were in a car wreck, but you are so very lucky it didn't kill you. You had someone pull you out just in the nick of time! You are so lucky girl!" Shertricia didn't feel so lucky, due to her whole body hurting, and realized her vacation has taken a turn for the worse. "How long will I be here?" Shertricia asked her. "Well, hun, that is all up to you, on how quickly you heal and all, I think you will be out in few days. Rest up. Dinner will be here shortly." said the nurse as she walked out of the room. Shertricia started to cry, than a man came into the room after knocking on the door. "Hi, I'm Doctor Thomas, How are you feeling Miss Becking, is it?" as if testing her on who she was. "Yes, I am Shertricia Becking, what doctor are you?" she replied with her own question. "Well at least you know who you are. Considering how bad your concussion is, it's a good thing. I have examined you since you have been here, do you know what day it is Miss Becking?" he asked testing her again. She thought for a moment, then replied unsure, "Friday, isn't it? That is when I was in my car coming to Florida for my vacation" she said trying to sound like she was sure. The doctor walked over to the window, and turned to face her. "Its Sunday evening, you have been here since Friday. We monitored you making sure everything was ok. Your waist and shoulder may have a scar from the seatbelt holding you into the car, which is a good thing, if you would have been thrown from the car, you might not be here at all. There is going to be bruises, and pain until you heal, but I think you will be fine to be released on Tuesday, we will see how you do tonight, and tomorrow, ok." he said looking serious at her, "Oh, is there anyone we can call for you, you didn't have anyone listed on your Id tag in case of emergency, do you have any family?" Shertricia looked at him, and shook her head, "no". He walked out of the room. She begins to cry again.

Monday morning sun is blinding as it rises thru the room, Shertricia hates the brightness, shielding her eyes again, trying to see. A man goes over to the window and pulls the blinds down some, so she won't have to shield them. When her eyes focused on the man standing by the window, and remembered something about him, his blue eyes are so familiar, but how or why, then it hit her, she saw those eyes after she was pulled from the wreckage. "Morning, I thought I would come by and see how you're doing, how are you doing?" the blue eyed stranger asked her with a sincere smile. She looked up at him, and smiled back, don't know why, but she smiled back, "I'm ok, sore, you're the one that pulled me out of the car before it blew up, or I think it blew up." he shook his head yes, "Yeah, you were lucky the seatbelt kept you in the car, could have gotten killed, but I must say it was tough getting the door opened," he said smiling, "I'm just glad you're ok. I hope you had good insurance on your car." She shook her head, "full coverage, still paying on it" than it hit her, "Oh my god, what am I going to do, I'm here on vacation, and no car, no way to go anywhere, ahhh" discouraged. The man stood there, and could see she was worried about a ride to get around. "Well you should be able to get a rental from your insurance, have you called them yet?" trying to help her. She sat there looking at him."I didn't wake up til last night, so I have not even thought about it." He shook his head, grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialed some numbers, she couldn't tell what he was saying to the person on the other end, she was still in a maze, looking at this man standing in front of her, realizing how huge he looked to her, he was well built, like a body builder, small waist, nice rounded backside, she felt herself turning red thinking these things. He is tall, wears a hat, so she can't see what his hair looked like, looks like its cut real short, like a soldier has it. His eyes so blue, and his smile was just as mesmerizing as his eyes. Who was this blue eyed stranger that saved her?

"Well who is your insurance company?" he startled her thoughts. She said, "Travels insurance." he spoke into the phone, and kept looking over at her, shaking his head acknowledging what was being said to him. Next thing he was dialing another number, "Travels Insurance?" he asked over the phone, I have one of your clients that has been in wreck, and she needs your help, I'll pass the phone to her for her info." handing over his phone to her. She takes it reluctantly, than says "Hello?" The people on the phone asked her many questions about her account, her car, and what happened, which most she couldn't tell them much about the wreck, she only knew she was flipping around, don't know what caused it. He filled her in on that when the moment came. The insurance company planned to send her a car as soon as the hospital releases her, she told them its suppose to be on Tuesday sometime, they told her not to worry, they will have someone bring her a car

She hands the stranger his phone back to him, "Thank you for all your help. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, I'm not getting along with my family, so I don't want to call any of them. I lost everything I had in my car. I don't even have my cell phone or anything.. I don't know what to do." looking at him as if he could tell her what to do next. "You will be fine, and I think you did have your phone on you when I pulled you out of the car, I think they might have turned it off to save your battery," he said looking toward a drawer near her bed. "Ah, here we go, here's your phone, and your ID, good thing you carry that on you instead of a purse, they would have had no idea who you were." handing the phone and Id to her. "Well I got to go, got to work tonight, live thing. I'll try to get back over here before they release ya, if I make it, maybe we can have lunch, I know a great place off the beach here in Florida. We will figure it tomorrow afternoon." he says as he makes his way towards the door. "By the way," she says quickly, "What is your name blue eyed angel?" He hesitated before he answered, "Um, John, glad I could help". He was unsure how to reply to being called a blue eyed angel. "Just John?" she asked more urgently as he was slipping out the door. "Yeah, just John."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As John walked out of Shertricia's room, a nurse came up to him, "You're the one that pulled her from the car, right? I know who you are!" saying all excited. John looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, I pulled her out of the car, and who do you think I am?" he said finally with a smile. The young nurse replied with a smile of her own, "Your John Cena, from WWE! My son is a fan of yours, you so much bigger in person than seeing you on TV. Does she know who you are?" John looked back at Shertricia's room door, shook his head, "No, I don't think so; she had to ask me who I was. When will they be releasing her? " Looking back at the nurse. She looked at the chart, and said," Usually in the afternoon time frame, so she will be out around noon, you gonna be on the show tonight?! I know my son will be watching, he always has to watch his Monday Night Raw with John Cena on it!" John stood there smiling at her, "Yeah, I'm always on the show! What is your son's name got something I can sign for him. I will be back tomorrow, hope I get up here before she is released, promised her lunch since her vacation isn't going so well right now. I'll bring in some photos of myself with me, that I signed, and you can give them to your son, or anyone else that may want one. Agreed?" he said. The nurse just shook her head in disbelief, she shook her head, and said, "Well, I'll get that from ya tomorrow than! My son will go nuts, I'm off but I will be up here with him if it's ok?" "Yeah that is even better, bring him up, but let's not tell everyone, I want tomorrow to make Shertricia smile, and hope it makes her forget her troubles for a few hours, and we got a deal." Nurse knotted her head, and went off to deal with another patient, John looked back at the nurse and wondered if she was going to tell Shertricia about him. He shook the thought from his mind, and went on to go to the gym, since he was about to have a show tonight, he wanted to be ready and put in a good workout beforehand. He loves it when the show is in his home, in Tampa Florida, he actually gets to stay at his own home for a few days after until the next show instead of having to fly here, and there before he finally makes it home.

He walks into the gym, everyone catches him coming in. All eyes are on him, he smiles when he finds his friend, and co workout partner. "Man it's good to see you, how's everything going?" His friend looked at John with a funny smile of his own. "So how is the girl?" John looked at his friend, Michael, smiled and said," Well she's attractive, and it's mighty interesting on how I met her. It's funny how it's only been a year since me and Liz broke up. This woman is different, she doesn't have a clue who I am, or at least she isn't showing it. Ask me how I met her?" His friend looked at him, "Well, it must be interesting on how you met her, so how did you meet her?" John gave him a smirk as he went to stretch before his workout, "Did you catch the news about a car wreck on the highway on Friday morning?" his friend stood there for a second, thinking on what he heard on the news on Friday, "I recall a story about a woman tire popped and caused her car to flip all across the lanes, and someone pulled her out, just in time before her car blew up." Then it hit his friend, "Oh holy cow, this is the girl? Was it you that pulled her out?" he said excitedly. John chuckles at his friend, "Yea, she wasn't too much in front of me, I was headed off to a show, but forgot something, so I started back, she was on her way to Tampa for a vacation, her tire blew, and she just flipped so many times, I couldn't tell ya how many times. It was like a movie going on right in front of me, scared me, I was like 'wow' can anyone survive that? When her car finally stops, it's at least seventy-eighty feet from when she first started to flip, I ran out towards her car, doors were all smashed up, and the car started to smoke, I saw flames coming from the tank, I knew I had to get the person out of the car. I tell ya what, having to pull the door opened was the toughest thing I have ever done, I was afraid I wasn't going to get it to open before the car blew up. I prayed as I kept pulling, and it finally and slowly opened, I undid the seatbelt and carried her out of the car, running! I just got us out of danger and the car blew up all over the interstate. All I could do was shield her with my body, luckily nothing too damaging didn't get too close to us, just little parts and pieces." Michael stood there looking at him in amazed sort of way, he was in shock at how John was talking, like it really freaked him out a bit. With how strong John is, it didn't surprise him one bit that John did such a thing, doing whatever it took to save the woman's life. "Man, I don't know what to say, you know your strong as an ox, you should've known you could open that door, what did the woman say was she still coherent?" his friend said with encouragement. John looked up at him, stretching his legs, before he starts his squats and deadweights, "For a moment she was out, I kept asking her if she was ok, than she finally opened her eyes, bluish-grey color, and looked at me, and all she said is I think so. Then she passes out. When I got to the hospital this morning, she looks really pretty, even banged up as she is. I never saw such pretty bluish grey eyes in my life. She was sleeping, than the sun started to come into the room, and she woke up and started to cover her eyes from the light, so I went to the window and shielded it with the curtain so she could see. She didn't wake up until yesterday, and she started to realize she didn't know what she was going to do, she was on vacation, no car, no nothing, everything was lost in the car, luckily she had her Id and cell phone on her body, or she wouldn't have them. I made some calls to help with her car insurance company, and got that taken care of, next thing I know I'm asking out for lunch tomorrow when she gets out of the hospital, felt bad her vacation has gotten ruined, so I asked her out for a lunch date at one Tampa's best restaurants." His friend looked at him, he started to do his workout and he watched until it was his turn. "Hmm, something must have sparked you to ask her out, is it just because her bluish-grey eyes, or something else about her?" he asked after he did his set. John did a few more sets of his deadweight squats, then said," I don't know, something about her, she's so tiny, she's a little woman, can't be over 5 ft for sure, I was surprised that she lived through that, she had to have been tossed all over if it wasn't for the seatbelt. And oh, the nurse knew who I was, I only told Shertricia my name was John, I didn't tell her my last name. And don't ask me why.. It's kind of nice to not been known who I am for once. I felt like the average Joe." John says getting a bit serious. "Hmm, yeah, I hear ya, but you also love having everyone know who you are, you're the most popular guy in the world of entertainment, that's what you do and love. Maybe later I'll get to meet this woman, if she sticks around long enough." John shook his head in agreement. They finished their workout, and John had to go to the arena to find out what's going to go down tonight for the show. John and his friend departed and went separate ways.

Meanwhile at the hospital , Shertricia is making herself more upset than needs be, she usually makes herself sick with worry, it's the way she is. The nurse came in later, and said," Are you a wrestling fan?" out of the blue. Shertricia looked at her funny for a moment, what an odd question to ask her she thought, "I use to years ago, I have not watched it in years. Why do you ask?" The nurse looked at her with excited eyes, "Well, I think it would be fun to watch a show called 'Monday Night Raw', it's my son's favorite show, and he's a big WWE fan. There is suppose to be something special on the show, my son wants me to make sure I see it, I thought I'd see if ya want to watch with me, I'm gonna make sure I get all my rounds done early, so I can catch it, would you mind if I come back and watch it with ya?" Shertricia didn't want to say no, after all, the nurse has been so sweet and a lot of help to her, so she agreed for her to come and they would watch the show.

It's nine p.m. and the nurse comes in and flips through the channels to find the show, and sat down on the chair. Shertricia wondered why it was so important for the nurse to watch it with her, but kind of enjoyed the company anyways. They sat there and chatted for a bit, Shertricia kept asking who was who, she hasn't watched this in years, and didn't recognize anyone. The nurse told her their names, and who they are related to. They came across Randy Orton, he intrigued the nurse, she was like 'awe' over him, which made Shertricia laugh at her, the nurse was like, "What, he's a sexy man, come on; you got to agree with me there, right?" Shertricia shook her head in agreement. It was getting close to the end of the show, it was time for the main event, every time they showed who was going to be in the main event, the nurse would always have Shertricia's attention so she wouldn't see who the main event was gonna be. Suddenly the nurse said, "Pay attention, I feel the surprise is coming!" excited. The bad guys' song came on; it was Miz, saying he's 'Awesome'. Shertricia was like 'whatever' "he looks like he couldn't wrestle a cub less than another man". Making herself laugh at what she just said, even the nurse busted out laughing. Than the music for his opponent, "This is my son's favorite wrestler." nurse said just before he came out to the stage entrance to the ring. Shertricia looked at the man, and realized it was her blue eyed angel that saved her life, she looked at the nurse, which already knew who he was, smiling, "Yeah, I figured you need to know who your hero really is, he is the sweetish man alive, he's a good man." Shertricia looked back at the screen in disbelief, she didn't know what to say. She just sat there and watched him. His smile made her heart melt watching him, than he finally took off his shirt, "Holy cow, he's built like a tank" Shertricia said without realizing she said it out loud. The nurse laughed at her, "Yeah, he pulled you from the car; he is a strong man, sexy one too."Shertricia smiled at the nurse. They both watch the match like it was something big, watching every move he makes. Shertricia was like "oh my god, a famous man saved my life, and now if he gets here before I'm released, I'll get to have lunch with him.. OH MY GOD!" she said to herself. The nurse noticed the look on her face, "You ok, hun, you look like you just seen a ghost or something?" "He's suppose to come here and take me lunch when I get released, wow, why does he want lunch with me, I'm a nobody, he's the one that saved me, I should be asking him for helping me, but I can't afford to. Oh my, what am I going to do?" "Your gonna go to lunch with the man, don't worry about anything else, relax for a bit, enjoy what is left of your vacation, have a good night hun, sleep well." nurse said as she walked out the door.

Doctors came and went, said she will be release. She was happy to be able to get out of the hospital gown. The nurses were able to find some clothes for her to wear, since hers went up in flames in the car. She felt a bit depressed, but yet excited about seeing the man that saved her. It seemed like time went slowly, when it came time for her to be released, the insurance people said they will be late with the car, seems they had an issue finding a car for her, she was a bit upset. She thought that maybe he wasn't going to come after all. She was being wheeled outside to wait for her car to arrive, no sign of John anywhere. Her smile fades to a frown. She had the nurse put her off to the side of the building so she could enjoy the fresh air away from people entering and exiting the building. She sat there and waited for her car to arrive, wondering how much longer it was going to be, sun is beating down with its warmth, she wanted to be inside a room with A/C or near a pool, but thought, "I'd looked awful with all these marks on me, I might be better to not go to the pool at all now, I might not even go to the beach, man this sucks, afraid to go to beach now I have wounds that folks might be able to see." she was so busy hating on herself, she didn't notice a SUV pull up in front of her. Out came John, smiling at her, "What's that look on your face for, your free from that tiny room." She looked up at him, instantly smiled. "I'm sitting here like a fool waiting for them to bring me the car; they are running late they say." John laughs out loud, "Ha, ok, well lets go to lunch, we will get your car later on, it's all taken care of. They will bring it by my place later this afternoon. I had a lunch date with ya, so I thought I would just pick you up, hope ya don't mind, last minute thought." Shertricia looked at him and smiled, he just knew what would make her smile and happy inside. He took her hand and she was trying to decide if she should let him know she knew who he was, but then the nurse from last night showed up with her son! "John Cena! John Cena!" said the boy. John just smiled, looked at Shertricia, and lean down to the boy," Well what do we have here? What's your name?" boy replied, "Tom, I saw you on Raw last night!" so excited. John couldn't help but smile at the boy. "You did? What do you think, think I gave Miz too many AA's?" the boy replied quickly, "NO, I think you could have hit the AA on him at least one more time! He's a bad guy!" John pulled out a few photos of his own, and signed them for the boy and others that showed up. He laughed at the boy that was just rambling about how he just met him. He turned his attention back to Shertricia, which was sitting there smiling at him, "So you're a very popular guy huh? I watched the show last night, you afraid to tell me weren't you?" she said finally. He looked at her, taking her hand again, and helped her into the car. He chuckled as he went around the car to drive. "So she knows who I am, now what," he thought.

They pulled into the restaurant, looked like it was closed up, but John assured her it wasn't. They walked in, and servers came towards them asking them to choose where ever they like to sit, and if they needed anything to drink. Since she just got out of the hospital, she figured she better not drink anything heavy right now, but she was starved. John picked the spot to sit; it was in seclusion from the rest of the place, as if he was hiding from everyone. The restaurant just opened up, John wanted to make it a special lunch for his guest, so he didn't want to be asked for autographs while trying to eat their lunch. They both looked at the menu, some of the wording Shertricia had no idea what it was, another language is what it seemed to her."I don't have a clue what any of this is, do they have English in here somewhere, it's all Greek," laughing as she said it. John smiled and laughed with her. "Well, what kind of food you like, seafood, shrimp, or traditional kind of food, tell me, than I can order for ya if you like." he said with a small smile. She told him she is a bland boring type of woman, doesn't go to fancy anything, and never has, it's the first time being in a fancy looking restaurant, she grew up on the simple things, and couldn't afford to do anything fancy. John decided to order for her.

Pasta with a spicy type sauce was for Shertricia, and he had Jambalaya with shrimp. They sat and chatted about themselves, telling her about how his career took off, and how he got to where he is today. She told him about how she use to watch wrestling a lot when she was younger, but once she started working crazy hours, she couldn't catch it anymore. She mentioned the nurse coming in and telling her to watch the show, he smiled, and chuckled, "I knew she would do that, she noticed who I was by the time I was leaving your room. It's really nice to have a normal conversation with another human being, usually I only chit chat , say hi, what you want me to sign, it's really nice having a conversation with you. You don't seem to expect anything major from me or expect anything from me." Shertricia smiles, "Well, it's been nice being able to have a conversation with another human being too, I usually keep to myself, most people judge others before they even give them a chance to know them. Plus it helps that you are my blue eyed angel that saved me, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." wanting to tear up, fighting off the tears she smiles at him. "I feel now that there was a reason why I was there at that moment, I don't know why, but I'm glad I was able to help, just wished I could have saved everything you had in that car." she shook her head, "Yeah, well, they is nothing compared to being alive, those are just material things, I got some of that junk at home, besides I too feel there is a reason why this happened, I just don't know why, Maybe one day we will figure it out! I just wish I could something for you for all you have done for me. You will never know how much I appreciate what you've done." she said smiling at him, then grabbed her drink, and sipped it.

After they ate, John took her over to his place, taking the scenic route for her to see all the beauty of Florida. She was finally relaxing, still sore as heck, but he somehow made it all go away. They went to his place in Land O'Lakes, a gated community, huge homes, and massive yards, she was in 'awe' over it all, until he pulled into his place, than she was shocked. His place was palm trees surrounded the one level brick home, huge garages, property looked big enough for ten more houses to sit on it. He pulls up front by the door, walked around and opened the door, took her hand, helping her out of the car. He unlocked the door, and said, "Come on in, make yourself comfy, I'll show you around." He rattles off the rooms, what they are and such, than he showed her the back porch area, which is partially covered with like a fancy looking see thru net screen over the pool. "Oh wow, so pretty out here, now I know I want to move out here. That is another reason why I wanted to take this vacation down here, to check it out. But don't think I'll be in a house as beautiful as yours." she said still 'awe' over everything. he smiled, than told her to have a seat by the pool, relax, "You can get into the pool, it has yet been enjoyed yet this summer, I'm not home very much these days to enjoy it much, it might even help the stiffness of your injuries." she looked at him than said," I don't have a suit though." He looked at her funny, "Well, there is no dress code you can wear anything you want, I might have something here from my ex you might fit into, follow me, let's see if there is anything we can find for you." She follows him back inside of the house, he walks all the way on the other end of the house when he stops and opens a door, the bedroom, Shertricia kind of freaked for a second, but then he walked right to the closet, and started thumbing thru things, couldn't find anything hanging, so he went to the dresser, and scrabbled through the items, pulled out bikini top, and no bottom, so he found some shorts she could wear, he handed them to her, "Will that work for you, looks like she left parts, sorry." Shertricia smiled at him, she couldn't help it, "It will be fine, where can I change?" he showed her to the bathroom attached to the room, then walked out of the room shutting the main bedroom door. She looked around for a moment before going into the bathroom, it was huge, huge tub, she would be lost in it, pretty designs all over the walls, pretty towels to dry hands on, she changed her clothes into the bikini top and shorts, top fit perfectly, she made sure it covered her. She realized as she was standing in front of a mirror in the bedroom, her marks left from the seatbelt, kind of paralyzed her, John came knocking at the door, and slowly opened it to see her looking at herself in the mirror, seeing the tears falling down her face. "You ok?" he asked several times before she heard him. She shook her head yes, and said, "Thank you, for everything."Tears kept falling, he came closer to her, pulled her tighter against him, hugging her as gentle as he could, knowing she is still sore. She slowly reached her arms around his waist and hugged him back, "Come on, let's go and enjoy the pool, you'll feel better, I haven't been in all year." they both let go of the hug, then walked side by side out towards the pool.


End file.
